


nat finds a gun

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, kids be kids, they don't know what a squirt gun is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: hmmm… well if anime taught me anything- is that that’s a gun!





	nat finds a gun

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt discord

“Hey Trev check out what I just found.” Nat said as she popped out of the bushes, “I don’t know what this is.”

Trevor eyed it suspiciously, “hmmm… well if anime taught me anything- is that that’s a gun! But it’s blue and orange?” 

“Whoa really? Though it feels kinda light for a gun? And hollow? It’s made of plastic?”

“OH EM GEEEEE YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS AND I'M LIKE FIVE” a shrill voice screeched through the hill. 

Nat and Trevor turn heads to go source and lo and behold, Millie. 

“THAT'S A SQUIRT GUN! HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN THESE BEFORE?” She yelled as she ran towards them. 

“Millie, my dad is a vampire. The newest things in my house is the rotary phone.” 

“HaHa yeah!”   
“What’s a squirt gun???” Trevor asked crouched on all fours

“It’s a gun filled with water you can spray people or clowns with!” She continues screeching, “it’s sooo fun to use but sooo annoying to get used on. That’s why I eat every one of mine when I’m done with it so no one can use it on me! You can even fill it with paint or pickle juice if you have enough, but Never let Tim tam get their hands on this… I heard they use the tears of babies to fill it up.” 

“What? Oh ok.” Nat replied pretty bluntly. “Well we don’t really need this, do you want it?” 

“OH HECKING YEAH I DO!!! I think I found the big nose demon walking around! Rooboo? Wembo? Romby? I DON'T REMEMBER I'M LIKE 7!” Was the last thing she said before she snatched it to run off where she is destined to. 

“Hm. Alrighty then.” Trevor scratched at the dirt. Wanna go to my place and watch the new episodes of Steve Galaxy?”

“Aw yeah that sounds awesome!” Nat beamed with some expression.

**Author's Note:**

> im not going to bed.


End file.
